O, Mirror of Mine
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: AUish. Based on a tumblr prompt. What if, Spencer never got that video from Melissa, and ended up spending the afternoon with Toby instead, and he helped her pick a dress for the dinner date instead? Fluff/mature themes.


**A/N: This is based on a tumblr prompt. I've subtly done a throwback to one of Spoby's scene, lets see if you guys can guess which one it was. Reviews make my life. **

"I win by ten points!" Spencer exclaimed in joy, nearly knocking the scrabble board off the bed.

"Commensurate?" Toby asked, looking up from the board, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"It means _equal_," Spencer said, hopping off the bed. "Sort of the perfect word to end the game _and_ win with, right? Our records are now tallied. Next time, I'll be in the lead."

"And then I'll beat you again. _Commensurate._"

Spencer rolled her eyes, and slid the door of her closet open. She ruffled through a few choices, uncertain of what to choose. While technically the evening she and Toby were going to spend with Hanna and Caleb could be classified as a double date, it was more or less of an intervention. So, something fancy was definitely out of the way. _Still_, the Applerose Grille was one of the fancier restaurants in town, so she couldn't go with something totally casual either. She aimlessly went through a few choices, unable to make up her mind.

"You'll look beautiful in anything," Toby said, sitting at the edge of her bed with an adoring look on his face. Spencer smiled at him fondly, a warmth gushing to her heart at hearing his heartfelt and genuine compliment.

"That's not helping me make the right choice," Spencer said. "You guys just pull the first thing you see when you want to go out."

"Here, let me help you out," Toby said, walking up to her, and looking through her closet with her. He pulled out a dark blue and orange striped dress, and handed it to her. "This is nice."

"It's perfect!" Spencer said, and moved towards the light, to examine it more closely. "I need to try it on though, I've never worn it. My mother bought it for me right after she finalized the divorce with my dad. 'Hi Spencer, your father and I are getting a divorce, here's a dress for you. Thank you!'"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled the maroon and white dress she was wearing over her head, and heard Toby gasp in surprise. She turned around and saw Toby looking at her body intently, lost for a few seconds before he looked up and met her eyes, smiling goofily. A blush crept up her cheeks as she awkwardly set her hair, and turned away from him, slight nervousness creeping upon her.

Even though she was comfortable enough to change in front of him, it still made her feel slightly vulnerable. Just as she grabbed the blue and orange dress to try it on, she felt his strong hands on her hips and his warm breath on her neck. Now it was her turn to gasp, as she leaned her back into him, feeling her control slowly slipping away from her.

He left a trail of hot, tantalizing kisses from the nape of her neck to her shoulder and down her back, as he began drawing soft, teasing patterns on her stomach and the side of her body. She grasped one of his hands with her free one, while he continued tracing circles down the side of her body, making her realize – unsurpisingly so – that she was incredibly wet.

Without warning, his hand slipped into her underwear, making her drop her dress in surprise. The delightful sensation of his fingers against her very sensitive flesh made her clutch her fingers into a tight fist and close her eyes in delight. Her rubbed against her clit in slow, deliberate circles, and Spencer couldn't help the throaty moan that escaped her mouth.

"Oh Toby," she said, her voice huskier than usual. "We have to be at the Grille in an hour."

Feeling his arousal press against her back, and craving for his lips desperately, she turned around and caught his lips in hers. He grabbed her face with both his hands and deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Spencer, missing the feeling of his long hands touching her so intimately, rubbed herself against him, causing him into moan into her mouth.

_"Commensurate_," she said breathlessly, smirking. Before he could respond, she brought down his lips onto hers, and began exploring his hard torso beneath his shirt.

Toby's hands slipped from her face, and fiddled around with the strap of her bra, unhooking it successfully. They broke apart briefly for her to slide them off her hands, before they met again in a heated frenzy. His right hand settled on her right breast, kneading softly. Spencer's hands went limp against his torso, unable to think of anything coherently.

Any sane thought or emotion were as far away as possible, and all she could think about were Toby's skillful hands doing exactly what drove her out of her mind, and his mouth against hers, kissing her in a way that made her fell whole and complete and on the top of the world. _Worshipped_. That's how Toby Cavanaugh made her feel. An intense gush of emotion for him rushed through her, and broke apart from him, grabbing his face gently, and looking into his eyes.

"I love you, so much," she said softly, her thumb tracing circles on his cheek. "You get me through anything and everything. I don't know what I would do without you, Toby. I love you."

Toby, not used to Spencer openly expressing her feelings all the time, looked at her with all the love he could muster, and pressed a kiss against her temple. "I love you the most."

He wanted her to know – desperately so – just how beautiful she was, and just how much she meant to him. He cupped her face gently, and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips had barely brushed, when she broke away and grinned at him. "It's not fair that I'm practically naked here, and you're still completely clothed."

Toby lifted his hands up, as Spencer hastily helped in the removal of his shirt. As soon as it was discarded, she left a trail of kisses from his shoulder to down his chest and started backing him up against the bed. He lay down on the bed and scooted backwards, allowing her to climb on top of him. She grinded against him sensually as they kissed again, this time in a frenzied manner.

He tugged at the material of her panties, and Spencer started pulling it off clumsily, falling on top of him in the process. Both of them started laughing, Spencer's muffled as they were buried in his chest. Happiness beaming inside her, she sat down in his legs, and pulled the damp material of her panties down, causing for Toby to gaze hungrily at her toned, long legs, and moving his fingers along them lazily.

She then proceeded to unbutton his jeans, and moved onto the bed, allowing him to slide them off his legs. He then proceeded to remove his boxers before laying back on bed. Both of them completely naked, Spencer clambered back on top of him, and began stroking his arousal, settling into a proper rythm.

"Jesus Christ, Spencer," Toby growled, throwing his head back, his eyes shut in pleasure. He slid his hand down her body, and once again, began rubbing circles against her clit. His fingers moved in a regular rythm, sending waves of tingling sensation down her spine. Her hand was working equally adeptly, as they stroked, touched and teased him.

Suddenly, it was all too much to bear, and every inch of her body was coming alive. "Toby," was all she managed to mutter, before she pulled out her hand, and lowered herself down on top of him. She started moving against him, quickly forming a desperate and fast pace. Unlike their usual slow, love-making sessions, this one was intense, passionate and even slightly so aggressive. Toby's hands were on her waist, while his eyes were shut in pleasure.

Spencer continued the rythm until he flipped her over, and hungrily began kissing the nape of neck. Her hands roamed freely across his back, and she leaned upwards to kiss the tip of his shoulder. His repeated thrusts made her feel a a tugging sensation in her navel, and she whispered his name huskily, digging her nails into his back.

The rode out their orgasms together, every square inch of their bodies ignited by pure ecstasy. Spencer heard him saying something out loud, like a chant, but she was so absorbed by the feeling running from her head to her toes, to properly understand anythin. It was only when she was done, that she realized that Toby was still murmuring, and it took her a few seconds to think coherently and decipher what he was saying. _Her name_.

He was chanting her name, over and over again, as if it was some sort of prayer, something so precious and important and wonderful. _Spencer Spencer Spencer Spencer_.

She cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him slowly, as he collapsed on top of her.

"Spencer – I..I.."

"I know," she said softly, as he rolled of her, and lay down next to her. She cuddled into him, and his hands were around her in an instant. "I know."

"After what happened with Jenna, I thought sex was something disgusting – something filthy and horrible."

Spencer looked at him in surprise. He hardly ever talked about the sexual abuse and torture his step sister had put him through.

"But you – you changed everything. You showed me that it's not about control or abuse, but about _love_. A way of expressing how you feel about someone."

She nodded into his chest.

"And you...you also made me feel desire in a way I'd never feel before, and taught me what it means to be truly loved by someone. In every possible way. I'd never though I'd ever even feel like initiating sex with someone, never thought I'd want someone, or love someone so much, but you...you changed _everything_. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, you idiot," she murmured into his chest, before kissing it. "More than you'll ever know. You saved me."

"_You_ saved me," Toby said.

Even though they only had a few moments before they'd to change and leave for the Grille, Spencer let herself be fully absorbed by the moment, fully knowing that in the chaotic life of theirs, if there was one thing that would get them through it all, it was _each other_.


End file.
